Wire connection terminals are mainly used to connect the electrical wires between electronic components or to connect the wire contacts of the electronic components onto a circuit board. The electronic components may include resistors, capacitors, inductors, LEDs, transformers, liquid crystal panels, touch panels, etc. Accordingly, the wire connection terminal serves to transmit power or electronic signals to facilitate layout and service of the internal circuit boards and electronic components of the electronic products and apparatuses.
There are many different types of electrical connectors for use in lighting fixtures that are capable of being easily connected and disconnected. Electrical connectors may have a terminal assembly for making an electrical connection via push-in termination with a conductor of a stripped end of a wire. Such electrical connectors may provide a connection to one or more additional conductors of stripped ends of wires, a printed circuit board, and/or another electrical apparatus.
Many electrical connectors permit safely de-energizing or removing an electrical component from a circuit (power or ground) so that it may be serviced. During removal, tension on the wire(s) instead of the connector may weaken the connection between the wire and the electrical contact within the connector. In some cases, the wire is therefore soldered or crimped to the contact. In other cases the wire is simply inserted into an insulation displacement contact or pushed into the connector. Such separation of the wire from the contact terminal may render the connector unusable, leading to increased material and labor costs.
With respect to these and other considerations the present disclosure is provided.